


The heart of a moon.

by Cosmic_Spaceship



Category: Haikyuu!!, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Art, Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Help this poor boy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Tsukishima Kei is So Done, Tsukishima is gonna deal with a new crazy, and cause im bored, and he's not ready, but that's a given, cause i gotta make my own references lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Spaceship/pseuds/Cosmic_Spaceship
Summary: For Tsukishima Kei he has his life under control. Top grades, volleyball and pesky friends that he somehow manages to deal with...Except that's no longer the case.Now he's dragged to Tokyo on probation, meets people crazier than he could ever imagine and ends up getting involved in a supernatural world which he's somehow in the middle of. It's definitely not how he wants his second year of high school to go. God, please give him a fucking break-~~~Tsukishima Kei as the new persona 5 protagonist.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Phantom Thieves of Heart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My dudes, I should stop doing persona 5 crossovers but goddamit-
> 
> I had this idea while I was taking a bath, wondering how Tsukishima would handle a mess like this, especially when he sucks at making friends cause he's kinda an asshole at times, and I found it very amusing. So yeah, this happened.
> 
> (Gotta understand that this is Persona 5 and will delve into some triggering topics. Be warned.)

It's late. Like really late.

It's unusual for Tsukishima to stay as late as he is, blocking Hinata's spikes and receiving harsh serves from Kageyama but he remains in this gym nevertheless. It becomes a routine for the blond, something that would have never happened in his first year yet here he is now, enjoying the smack of the ball as it meets his hand, the look on Hinata's face as he blocks a minus tempo. It's liberating knowing how much he has improved, something he's very proud of.

Although he would never admit it to those two idiots.

Now in his second year, he finds himself looking forward to these practice sessions, no longer feeling ashamed about his love for volleyball- Ok that's a lie, he'd rather not prove those hotheaded freaks that they're right. His pride won't allow it. Nevertheless, he still finds himself (very reluctantly) hanging out with his teammates more, finally feeling comfortable enough to open up a little, although in Hinata and Kageyama's case they were more along the lines of study sessions.

Well, they're dumb, so he shouldn't be surprised really.

Tsukishima blocks another spike from Hinata before he decides to finish up. Walking to the sidelines he makes a grab for his towel and wipes the sweat off his face, grimacing in disgust with how his shirt clings to his skin. He's definitely going to need a shower.

"Oi Tsukishima, tired already?"

He glances at the redhead, taking off his goggles to place on his normal glasses. Hinata stares at him with a pout while Kageyama glares at Tsukishima with his usual frown. Not like Kageyama has any other expression. Tragic really.

"Unlike you, I don't have never-ending stamina and we're late enough as it is, shorty."

That was enough to get some rise out of the tiny spiker, who makes no hesitation to yell back his own (but lame) comeback.

In response, the spectacled teen further riles the redhead by ruffling his hair which had Hinata eliciting a squawk. The blond then walks out the door, giving the two a mocking wave.

And once he's outside, the cool night breeze instantly hits his face and he relishes in it. This time he forgoes going to the club room to change, his home is nearby so it shouldn't be too much of a problem despite how disgusting he currently feels.

The trek home is quiet like it has always been. Hinata and Kageyama are normally the ones to stay this late (and occasionally Yamaguchi) but Tsukishima has found himself walking home later and later. His brother often states his concerns at that which he has scoffed at more times than necessary, but it just goes to show how ridiculous his worry was, he's old enough to look after himself.

So really, this night should be like any normal night he's experienced.

Yet he hears screaming. Cries for help.

Bright flashlights of a car lights the streets once he turns a corner and the blond winces at the sheer brightness. The car was sleek black, expensive, looking out of place in this ordinary neighbourhood and as soon as he shifts out of the blinding headlights he could make out two figures. A man dragging a pleading woman to his car, her buttons open on her blouse, hair in disarray as she tries to escape.

Tsukishima strongly prefers keeping to his own business and his own business alone, but he isn't cruel. So he finds himself pulling the woman out of the man's grasp, face scrunching up at the stench of alcohol that hits his nose and barely holding back a gag. The man, drunk and unsteady, starts yelling profanities but Tsukishima being as tall as he is, glares down at the man with a cruel smirk.

"Well I should call the police. After all, we don't need men who molest anyone on our streets. Or just anywhere in general. I sure do hope you enjoy your time in prison."

"You-You son of a bitch."

And then the man tripped which has Tsukishima watching the spectacle in amusement.

The man got up, unsteady, a cut on his forehead and bleeding everywhere -which is common for head injuries since they tend to bleed a lot- before pointing at the blond with barely concealed fury.

"I'll sue you brat."

But Tsukishima remains calm as he calls the police and recounts to them what has occurred, he knows that all will end and he can finally go home, have a nice long shower and sleep.

So why are there handcuffs around his wrist instead of that man's?

"H-hey why am I being handcuffed!? He's the one who should be charged for sexual assault!"

The man, however, refutes back. "No, this brat decided to attack me." And his glare shifts to the woman behind him, who trembles in fear before she hesitantly spoke.

"H-he attacked us..."

Is that really going to convince anyone? It's so obvious that she's being forced to say it and the man is drunk, that's enough for anyone to connect the dots. Especially with how the woman currently looks. The police can't be that dumb, right?

Except...now that he looks closer at the man- Shit is that Masayoshi Shido? Tsukishima pales horribly white and it dawns on the blond just how screwed he is. Trying to convince the police when a powerful politician himself claims him guilty of assault is next to impossible.

He feels hands dragging him, the drunk man giving the teen a smug smirk as he resumes his efforts to haul the woman in his car. This time she doesn't make a move to escape, limp.

"That should teach you not to mess with your elders." And Shido is gone, the woman is gone, leaving him to be dragged by the police.

What? Nononono this couldn't be happening. _This couldn't be happening-_

Yet it didn't stop them from shoving the teen in the backseat, slamming the car door shut and he stares blankly out the window, the neighbourhood becoming streaks of colour as they move further and further from his neighbourhood. From his home.

Right then and there he watches his dreams to go to a good college crumble, his dreams to beat nationals stolen, his dreams to live a norm life fade. All from the backseat of this car.

And in this silence, that's only broken by the hum of the engine and muffled chatter, he could not stop the tears that fall from his eyes. Knowing that everything he's worked so hard towards will forever be gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_There's nothing but darkness, an endless sea of black. Yet in this endless sea of black a blue butterfly enters his vision. It flares bright, bringing unwanted feelings and pain 'Please help us chosen one, ruin awaits-'_

The blond awakens with a frown before rubbing his face, the air con having chilled his skin to an almost unbearable degree. It's a weird dream now that he thought about it, although Tsukishima is sure dreams don't come with phantom pain. He leans back in his seat, watching buildings pass by through the window, mind subconsciously drifting to the hum of the engine.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for riding today. We'll be arriving at Shibuya shortly. This is the last stop-"

The announcement rings with its usual monotone voice, alerting Tsukishima that his destination is soon to come. Other than that, there isn't much for the teen to focus on, his mind trapped within unwanted thoughts and flashbacks, and he scowls more and more towards the floor of the train.

The events after that night may as well be just as bad. He ends up expelled from his school as expected, the only ones who really believed his story was his brother, his team and the coaches. Although they did prepare to riot if it were not for the blond putting emphasis on just how stupid that would be. It would only put them in the same position as him (and he cares for them too much to let that happen).

However, it didn't go that well for his parents. With his father overseas, never in his life and likely oblivious to what has just happened, he would never bother involving himself in this family, although Tsukishima did prefer it that way. His mother, despite her kind nature, only ever looks at him with disappointment nowadays, and no matter how much Akiteru vouched for his innocence she never seems to be listening.

And that really hurts, knowing that his own mother refuses to believe him. It hurts so much-

"You have arrived in Shibuya-"

He wastes no time in getting out of the station and into the open, glancing at the familiar scenery, one that Nekoma has presented to Karasuno during the holidays. A little and much-needed hangout after the nationals. However, Tsukishima doesn't think he could stomach the thought of meeting anyone from volleyball. A reminder of what he's lost.

He'd rather just get over with his probation and go back home. Even if home doesn't feel too much like home now.

So once the teen arrives at the crossroads, he takes out his phone to check the address. And although he understands the general layout of Tokyo he doesn't know where Yogenjaya is. It seems like it's going to take some time to navigate his way around and meet his new caretaker, but he could do without some entitled adult thinking that they could abuse their authority.

(He fears that this will be the case, knowing that if they ever want to destroy what little of his life there is left they would do it. He is powerless in that regard.)

Yet upon a glance, he notices a bright red app, the black eye within it appearing to stare back at him. He's sure he has never seen this app before and he frowns in confusion, not sure where it came from in the first place.

He does not have time for this.

So he makes a move to delete it and then.

Everything.

Froze.

People left and right stood terribly still, some in very awkward postures and others in impossible positions, one being stuck mid-jump and another in mid-fall. Tsukishima could barely process what he's seeing, turning left and right within the bustling yet very silent street but then blue flames take over his vision, and a faint impression of a face could be seen when he takes a closer look. It looks familiar, horribly so and in a daze, the blond reaches out-

Everything goes back to normal as if nothing happened at all. No faces within random fires or frozen people hovering around him. He wonders absently if any of what he's just witnessed is some sort of hallucination, stemmed from the stress and his less than stellar sleeping schedule...

Tsukishima jerks forward as a body crashes into him from behind and he sneers, momentarily dragging himself away from his thoughts before resuming his path. He deletes the app without a second thought, memorises the address and stuffs the phone in his pocket, whatever lingering thoughts on flames now placed in the back of his mind.

It's nothing. There's nothing to think about in the first place.

~~~

The cafe is a quaint little thing, the scent of curry and coffee combined is unusual as it is appealing. Although, the blond couldn't say much for the owner and now his caretaker, Sakura Sojiro, a gruff man who seems just as happy to see the teen as the teen is to see him. So not that much. However, Tsukishima still kept his mask of calm, one he normally places for adults and those of higher standing, but really, it's becoming harder to do so these days and the lectures he's receiving now is not making it any easier.

"-Do you understand?"

Tsukishima barely listened to any of the lectures, knowing full well that most of it has been said multiple times by multiple different authorities. So yes, he understands where he's gotten himself in and the consequences he's going to deal with.

He's also very petty, so that may also play a part in his behaviour.

"I understand...Boss." The words feel forced as he speaks, tasting bitter in his mouth. A raised eyebrow was all he gets from Sojiro before he nods towards the direction of the stairs.

Tsukishima follows the man upstairs and into the attic, the teen having to duck under the overhang more so than the owner. The sight he's presented with...is a mess, to say the least. Junk and books are scattered all over the floor and walls, dust and grim coated every surface and...is that supposed to be a bed? It's just two milk crates and a thin mattress, the pillows and blankets look as if they have been dumped in a corner hazardously and forgotten.

This can't be allowed. He's not even sure if he'll fit on that...

"Well, this is where you'll be staying for the year." Then the man turns to him as if waiting for something, the teen felt his lips twitch as he struggles to keep a scowl from forming. Of course, he decides not to deign the man with a response, giving a loose shrug as he steps further into the room. Guess he'll have to clean it and get used to this treatment, he could almost imagine what his high school life would already be like.

Oh, how wonderful it is to be a criminal. A splendour indeed.

With a tired sigh, prompted after Sojiro's departure downstairs, he gets to work. After that, the day went by a lot quicker than he thought. A bit too quick.

~~~

"Welcome to my velvet room."

Okay okay...What the hell is this?

Dressed in nothing but striped garments and clinging to metal bars, Tsukishima felt as if the world is against him. A valid judgement considering how he's stuck in some sort of jail cell, presented with a view of a circular room lined with other cells like his. A single desk is placed in the middle and the teen strains his eyes in an effort to glimpse at the man on his desk, he realises blatantly that he doesn't have glasses on.

"What the _fuck_."

And the blond flinches back at the sudden loud sound of metal hitting the bars he's holding, glaring at the perpetrator for the sudden noise.

"Show some respect inmate!"

Two small girls are on each side of his cell, both with braided blonde hair and an eyepatch. They're twins, he notes and the one to his right makes no hesitation to sneer right back at him.

"Ah, it seems I have yet to introduce myself. I am Igor and to your left and right are my wardens Justine and Caroline. This, right here, is the velvet room, a place between mind and matter.

The more Tsukishima listens to the man the more he finds this whole thing ridiculous. He is not in some alternative magic dimension. He is not talking to some man who he's pretty sure isn't human at all, arms too long, body too small and voice too deep to be possible. He is not going to fight ruin and oh god did he just jinx himself?

Well, at least there's some indication of where the app came from. Except it explains nothing about what it's for or why he has it? Igor is answering none of his questions.

Great. Just great.

"Well, trickster it seems like your time is up. I'm looking forward to what you will do in the future."

And just as he said it, Tsukishima sways, suddenly weak before his legs give out beneath him. All the events from today flash before his eyes.

Once is chance, twice is coincidence, third times a pattern.

He has an awful feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I got the typical start out of the way I'm now much more worried about the next chapter. Tsukki is not gonna be happy at all :')


	3. Chapter 3

Wet. He's goddamn wet and there's no one to blame but himself.

Tsukishima gives his hair a small shake, spraying water everywhere, ignoring the offended "hey!" that rings next to him. He stands under a small overhang and away from the rain, not alone, for another blonde is also in need of shelter. She makes no move to walk away or give him at least a metre distance considering how close she is to him. Preferably, he wants to be alone but he doesn't have much of an excuse to shoo her away and let him mope in peace.

It seems like she still isn't moving away despite being sprayed. Isn't she persistent? Maybe he should try again-

_"Don't."_

He's being obvious, isn't he? Good.

"Then give me a metres distance and consider yourself dry. I'm sure you have half the mind to do so the first time but apparently not."

And he once again ignores the fuming girl, a smug smirk on his face as she shifts further than a metre. Well better for him then, he muses and takes out his phone to check the time. However, it doesn't take much for his mood to plummet once he spots the same red app as before. No matter how much he has attempted to delete it, it would come back like a persistent virus, and maybe that's what it is, but there is nothing he could do about it. Honestly, he'd rather not look at it since it only brings him back to that dream, to the strange fire, to the phantom pains and words of 'chosen one'-

No, he is not going back down that road. Not going back to the thought of magic and alternative dimensions, of all things. He's already mulled over it yesterday with no results, more questions and a headache. A waste of time for a teen who is also struggling with the sudden label of criminal being thrust upon him.

He can feel what little control he has left slipping away. Something he hasn't thought possible since that night.

"Good morning. Do you want me to give you a ride?"

Brought out of his thoughts, Tsukishima finds a car in front of his shelter. Window rolled down, a man poking his head out gives a wave, friendly and unassuming. The teen knows it isn't meant for him, not with the way his eyes are glued on the girl next to him.

For some reason, the spectacled teen feels uncomfortable with the thought of the girl leaving with that man. Especially with how he's looking at her. However, he knows well enough of the things that happen if he doesn't mind his own business. Thus that's what he does, watching the blonde nod and enter the car, his sharp eyes honed from years of practice, catching the slight tremor and fake smile. The man then turns to him as if he just noticed the teen's presence and gives a carefree grin.

"Hey, do you need a lift too?"

Tsukishima shakes his head. He can't make the same mistake again.

"Suit yourself."

Yet...why does it feel like he's made a mistake anyway.

No point dwelling on that now, because the two are already off, leaving him in blessed silence and solidarity. Except if he stays any longer he'll risk being late, the last thing he wants to do if he needs to keep attending this school. The only school that has accepted him. (He bets strings have been pulled for that to happen if the principal heavily hinting his own lack of control in this situation is anything to go by.)

"...Damn it! Screw that pervy teacher."

It seems like his wish to remain alone is once again ignored because another blond appears and makes a futile attempt to chase after the car. The teen looks to be in pain, leaning forward with one hand massaging his right knee. An old injury? It isn't long before the punk-looking teen notices his staring and strides right into his personal space.

"What do you want. Plannin on rattin me out to Kamoshida."

What's with it with the number of blonds not leaving him alone.

So Tsukishima stares at him from above and scoffs. "And? Am I supposed to know who you are?"

This leaves the boy in confusion. Eyes narrowed and mouth pulled in a straight line, almost mulling over what he's said.

"Wait don't you go to Shujin? The car just now. It was Kamoshida." He let out an irritated huff before mumbling. "He does whatever the hell he wants. Who does he think he is, the king of the castle?"

Tsukishima hears it anyway but ignores it, placing on a sickly sweet smile as he towers over the other.

"Well, it seems like you do have eyes. What a pleasant surprise! I'm sure you'll make more wonderful discoveries if you use them properly."

"Oi, you don't need to be so rude!"

Tsukishima glances at the irritated teen, who isn't as offended by his statement as the tall teen had thought. Almost expecting the retaliation with how the other blond sighs and slides next to him. Still, Tsukishima isn't one to hold back nor is one to care for things that aren't important, already feeling his bad mood worsen with the knowledge that the other isn't leaving him the goddamn alone.

"Well, I'm sure your earlier accusations were just as polite. Look, I don't care about whatever beef you have with that person but I would prefer to be alone thank you very much."

"Ugh, you really are an asshole. I would have said sorry." And then the faux-blond looks at the cloudy sky, the rain having lessened to a drizzle. "We better hurry if we wanna get to class on time and I know a short cut so feel free to follow me."

Tsukishima would have scoffed again and ignores him but when he checks the time on his phone he finds himself internally panicking. Crap he's got 10 minutes till class starts and no way to get there on time. He turns to the blond who stares knowingly at him, a smug smile on his face.

"You seem like the guy who hates gettin late. So your choice man."

Tsukishima sneers back, knowing full well that he's going to have to suck up his pride if he wants to not be late. That doesn't mean, however, he can't express his displeasure in having to follow and rely on a delinquent of all people.

"If this gets me late then I'll make sure to make your life miserable."

"Okay okay, geeze..."

So Tsukishima follows the other to a door in a more secluded section of the street and he glares at him realising that they are entering unauthorised grounds. The faux-blond just shrugs as he walks through and into an alleyway, making no hesitation and appearing self-assured. Tsukishima on the other hand, really hopes he doesn't get caught or that's it for him.

"Well, I'm not surprised that someone like you would know a place like this."

"Huh, are you tryin to pick a fight-Argh!"

The teen suddenly stops in mid-sentence, clutching his head. Tsukishima's no better, finding himself gasping as head-splitting pain takes root. But just as soon as it comes, it fades into a nauseating headache, both stagger to a stand. Lightheaded and weak.

"What the hell was that!" cries the delinquent, turning to the spectacled teen in confusion but Tsukishima isn't paying attention. Not when right in front of him, stands a castle you'd see in fantasy. He must be dreaming, that's it...Right?

He ignores the shrieks of disbelief next to him and walks to spiked gates and there it is, a golden plaque with the words Shujin High scrawled in cursive. The school he's meant to spend his second year in. Before he realises it, he's already taking out his phone, pieces of a theory he's hoping isn't true coming together. Yet when he sees the whole screen black with a familiar eye now in red, he knows that there is no point denying it.

This is not a fantasy, thought Tsukishima distantly, this is reality.

"A frickin castle! Is this some sort of prank?" Unlike the tall teen who has reluctantly accepted his situation, the spiky-haired blond is deep in denial, which is, frankly, understandable. That's why Tsukishima makes an attempt to be civil for once and calm the boy down. Maybe he could even get out of here without missing too much of school. That is, if there is a way out.

He doesn't want to know if that's the case.

"Look...we could walk back out as far as we can and walk back in-" And there he goes, running right towards the entrance of the castle. Tsukishima holds a breath to calm the rising frustration that threatens to escape him. He knows he could just leave him, if he can't act before he thinks then he's sure to suffer the consequences but- dammit why can't he stick to his own problems. Is that really so hard...?

Why does he even bother?

Upon entering the castle quietly, he catches the sight of the other blond gazing at...well...everything in awe. Tsukkishima is too, although he is, more often than not, wincing at how gaudy this scenery is. Chandelier, winding staircases and gold plating are just some examples of how much wealth this place exudes.

"Could this really be our school? Man, if it was then they do be havin some real cool props."

"Or we could be in another world if you're willing to accept the answer but I doubt it." Tsukishima pipes in, blunt. "And be quiet will you."

The other looks unamused, giving him a blank stare. "You're expectin me to believe that we're in some magical world. I thought you're smart."

Tsukishima feels his lips twitch and he clenches his fists. This delinquent is not allowed to look at him like that when their reality is shoved right in their faces. He can feel frustration and...something else claws at his throat, making it harder and harder to calm down. Denial will only cause more problems than necessary (he's being a hypocrite, he always has from the beginning).

Still, he's able to get some resemblance of his usual poker face, although it does lean more towards a scowl than his usual frown.

"Well schools don't turn to castles, do they? Or do you seriously believe all this is a prank?"

That statement is enough to cause the other blond to grow conflicted before he looks away, tense. Tsukishima knows full well that the other is not that dumb to believe his own lies, although he may be a bit cruel with how blunt he is. Neither says anything for a while but Tsukishima decides to (finally) get over with it and break the silence.

After all, they need to get out of here.

"Like I was saying earlier before you ran off we should-"

"INTRUDERS! CATCH THEM!"

He couldn't even finish his own sentence and maybe he would have glared if not for imposing-looking guards coming straight at them. They definitely did not look friendly.

"Oh shit-"

Tsukishima doesn't hesitate in grabbing the faux blond's wrist and dragging him to the entrance but it isn't long before bulky knights block their main exit. When they try to run in another direction another path is blocked and then another and then another until they both realise to their muted terror that there is no way to escape. Frozen, the two teens watch as the guards approach them and the spiky-haired teen gives a weak grin.

"Heh...do you think they'll give us some directions?"

No, not really, is what Tsukishima thought when pain erupted from the back of his head and everything went black.

~~~

"-ey hey, are you alright?"

Tsukishima wakes up bleary and in pain, feeling hands help him upright and he stops himself from puking his breakfast. After that, he takes some time to process what has just been said and gives the other a blank look.

"Do I look dandy to you? Or should I take back what I just said earlier about you having eyes?" With a scowl, he pushes himself further to stand and ignores the retort behind him before proceeding to reach for the metal bars.

Great. Another cell.

"How long?" he mutters after a pause, staring out into a dimly lit hallway but everything is blurry, his glasses gone. He's sure it's gone for good now. Those glasses were expensive...

"Not sure but you woke up five mins later. Although I bet we weren't here for that long."

Not the answer he wants but is expected. He rubs the back of his head, feeling stinging pain and crusts of what he presumes is dried blood caked within knotted locks of hair.

"Is there anything that could act as a potential lock pick-"

"Well well well, if it isn't the two intruders who dare step foot in my castle."

And there, right in front of him, glowing yellow meets shocked brown and Tsukishima stumbles back at the proximity, falling on his ass. However, when he looks up he grows silent as the same man from earlier sneers at him, mocking and cruel. The teen next to him stands still, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Kamoshida!?"

The man stands straight from his bent position, curly black hair and square jaw becoming more prominent in the dim lighting. He wears a thick red cloak that covers his whole body and a bejewelled crown that rests on his head, an air of confidence surrounds him. With a turn of the man's head, he regards the faux-blond with disgust, glaring down at the teen with no little ire.

"Ah, Sakamoto, how unsurprising to see you here."

Flanked by two guards on either side, Kamoshida enters the cell causing the two teens to stumble further back due to the lack of space. Backs meeting flush against the wall in their attempt to distance themselves from the man and the ghastly looking knights.

Tsukishima couldn't help but recall Sakamoto's earlier words. The "king of the castle" has become literal in every sense. Maybe he should blame the faux blond because he has a strong feeling that the spiky-haired teen played a large part in triggering the app and transporting them here. There is no way this is a coincidence.

"You bastard is this some sort of trick! Wait until we call the police!"

Golden eyes narrow, face turning red in fury and Tsukishima would have facepalmed if not for the severity of the situation. This isn't the same Kamoshida, they're in another dimension thus this teen is literally asking for a death sentence.

"You dare talk back to your King. You fool, for trespassing these grounds I shall sentence you to death."

Dammit he called it, didn't he?

"For real? You can't do that that's illegal."

And this kid is further digging their grave.

In quick succession, Kamoshida has Sakamoto pinned to the wall, sword against his throat and it becomes all too real for the two teens that they could really die. Fear swims in Sakamoto's eyes and Tsukishima watches in horror as the pinned teen takes a hit after another. A punch to the face, a kick to the stomach and the spectacled teen finds himself pulling the man back harshly with strength he didn't know he had, causing Kamoshida to trip and fall. However, his victory barely lasts when he gets slammed to the wall, black spots consumed his vision.

"Fine if you want to die so bad then you may have it. But first, you can watch Sakamoto suffer."

No no no, this can't be happening. He struggles but it's futile when armour-clad hands grasp his neck, tight but loose enough for him to breath, barely.

Pleads fell from Sakomoto's lips as his fear takes control and he's afraid so afraid and Tsukishima couldn't do anything. He's helpless. Useless.

**_'Is this how you'll end it? Are you going to let him get away with this injustice, let him die?'_ **

What?

**_'Do you regret it? That night. Will you take back your decision if you had the chance'_ **

No, he won't, and that answer comes unbidden and willing, he knows he would do it again if he has the chance.

_' **Well then...I have headed your resolve."**_

And there is pain. So much pain.

_' **Vow to me. I am thou, thou art I-'**_

The voice remains cold and detached, doing little to soothe his pain and his hands find his face.

"Execute him!"

**_'Thou who art willing to perform all blasphemous acts for thine own vengeance.'_ **

"Enough!" His voice yells before hands reach a mask. He needs to take it off. He needs to take it off now.

**_'Call upon my name, and release thy rage!'_ **

And everything becomes mute. Kamoshida's yell to kill him and the tightening of the hand on his neck, all now lost on him.

He rips the mask off. Skin and all. Blood drips from his face before evaporating into blue flames and then he feels as if he's on cloud nine with the power that simmers under his skin. A large presence towers behind him, it's head a Roman centurion helmet in gunmetal grey, the ridge on top a crimson and the small 'Y' gap on the front of the helmet glows an ominous deep blue. It wears a rich navy suit, almost black, with clawed gauntlets and metal boots of the same gunmetal hue. A large cape hung from its shoulders which gradients from crimson to navy and grasped in its hand, feather-like metal plates shape into a bow of the same deep blue.

All eyes glued to the figure in shock. And Tsukishima gives Kamoshida a baleful smile.

**_"We shall bring retribution to those who deserve it. Face all of our wrath and vengeance for I am Odysseus."_ **

'What..the hell..." The teen who has been dropped unceremoniously onto the floor gapes unabashed.

**_"I am simply the rebel in your soul. Your manifestation of will and strength within you thus I shall lend you my power."_ **

Kamoshida trembles in fury, control slipping through his fingers and he glares at the guards, having been blasted away by the release of raw power. Tsukishima watches it all in amusement.

"Dammit, never mind the brat. Kill this one now!"

Tsukishima nods, almost bored and glances at the figure behind him. "Lend me your power, Odysseus."

The being nods as it grasps its bow tighter. **_"Invoke your true vengeance and kill those who dare obstruct your path. For my power is yours and your fury is mine."_**

Before anyone knew it the guards have been pierced with arrows of red and black flames, before melting in a sludge of black. Kamoshida stands there in disbelief and Sakamoto looks at him in awe.

"Holy shit dude...That's effin awesome!"

That breaks whatever stupor Kamoshida is in stumbling back and tripping revealing...nothing but a pink thong.

Of all the things, a pink thong is what he's wearing.

"Let's go." and he grabs the other teens arm being mindful of his injuries as they left Kamoshida in the cell but not before locking it up with a bright smile.

"Well, I guess we got to get going. Have fun~"

The rage on Kamoshida's face is so worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayye tsukki got his persona and it took way too long to figure out who suited him. Since he's kinda gonna end up like some reluctant hero I searched that up. But then I came across Odysseus, who is vengeful, cold and smart and has been taken away from his opportunity to go home. Guess who that sounds like? :)))))
> 
> Here's the art I did cause I needed reference to be consistent with my description but there was nowhere to take reference from lol. So I gotta make my own.


	4. Chapter 4

Once they are far enough to consider themselves safe, a sewer-like place lined with cells on either side, they stop to take a breath. Tsukishima has half the mind to avoid the moss-covered wall but the other isn't as perceptive, hands immediately reeling away from the slippery and gritty texture of the moss and the teen's face scrunches up in a look of disgust.

"Okay, that felt kinda disgusting. Not doin that again."

Tsukishima rolls his eyes.

"Hey..." Sakamoto voice grows soft as the teen glances away. "Other than that shitshow and that weird monster thing you had poppin out of you, thanks for savin me."

"It's nothing, anyone would have done it so don't take it personally."

Sakamoto shrugs and looks to the flowing channel that splits the tunnel, pieces of broken bridges flow through rushing waters.

"You'd be surprised by how much would easily leave me behind." A grim look appears and disappears just as quick but Tsukishima caught it anyways. "Despite being an asshole you're a pretty neat guy."

The spectacled teen scowls, glaring at the stone wall. Those words mean nothing to him. They don't.

"Well, you were the one who wouldn't shut up for at least five minutes and potentially put us in an early grave. Remember, this isn't our world and that Kamoshida here is definitely not the Kamoshida you know in real life." Hopefully, if his earlier observations of that man are anything to go by. "So let's just get out of here before you get ourselves killed this time."

It leaves the faux blond grumbling because yes, he's going to be an asshole just like the other has said so he should have expected it. (He should know better than to compliment a guy like him.)

"Oh, by the way. What's with your costume? You kinda look like some weird sci-fi butler."

Tsukishima, momentarily taken back by the other's words, stares down at himself and his mind went blank. He is wearing a sleeveless tailcoat and dress pants of dark navy, a white dress shirt underneath and both lapels and boots are a deep ocean (almost glowy) blue. His gloves and tie however are crimson, contrasting against the rest of the outfit.

It isn't long before the spectacled teen finds himself gaping not unlike how Sakamoto was earlier and he blushes in embarrassment from both his reaction and having to wear this ridiculous outfit. The delinquent, on the other hand, is finding this whole thing amusing and Tsukishima scowls but it did nothing to deter the faux blond's cackling.

"You look like you've just rebooted with one of those error popups you'd find on shitty computers. God, it doesn't help that you kinda look like a UV lamp with how blue and glowy you are."

"Well at least I don't look like some unruly delinquent you'd find on the streets and that's how you normally look." He is not going out in this. He looks absolutely absurd.

"Hey, I am not a delinquent! I don't try to pick fights with every guy I meet."

"Your display with Kamoshida proves otherwise."

And the two find themselves bickering playfully as they try to find their way out. Tsukishima didn't know what has changed or why he couldn't bring himself to mock him, to push the other away with cruel remarks like he wanted earlier. (He misses this. Misses the playful arguments he had with Hinata and Kageyama. Misses the freedom he had to be himself. Misses his friends and family).

He, however, has to shush the loud teen a couple of times because they are trying to escape, not get caught. They decided to stop bickering after nearly alerting the guards of their presence. A decision that should have been obvious from the start.

"Psst. Hey tall guy, blondie over here."

Both teens turn to the voice until they see a cat with a comically large head and small body gripping the bars of the cell he's in, large blue eyes staring at them pleadingly. So while one gawks the other grew wary.

"Holy shit a monster cat!"

At least there is Sakamoto to speak out their thoughts, even if Tsukishima doesn't exactly appreciate it.

The feline-like creature bristles, offended and glares at the flabbergasted teen. "I am NOT a cat!"

This is ridiculous. This whole situation is ridiculous.

"Then what are you, oh dear resident of the cell. Are our mere observations too offensive for you to handle?"

"You-Argh, just get me out of the cell and I'll help you get out. That's what you want right?"

"We're not trustin some monster, for all we know it could be a trap." And Tsukishima would have agreed with him if it isn't for the fact that they are both absolutely lost. If they didn't take this opportunity to find some sort of clue as to where an exit could be they may as well be dead.

Between never finding an exit and dying or finding an exit with a potential trap, the answer is kinda obvious.

"As nice as it is that you're using your head for once, we need an exit and neither of us know where that is." He turns to the feline. "If you are as knowledgeable as you say you are then sure, we'll let you out but I will know if this is a trap."

The cat nods, accepting his answer. "Then its a deal. I am Morgana. Now let me out before the guards come, we've been here long enough!"

"Ugh fine but this better not be a trap or this guy here will fight back"

Tsukishima raises a brow at the teen before walking off, having already opened the cell door. "Nope, you're on your own with this one."

"Wait what...Oh, come on man-"

The trip back isn't as long as the two teens think, along the way they fought a battle with things called 'shadows' and it comes to a surprise that Morgana also has similar powers to Tsukishima. After that they learn about personas and the palace that they're stuck in, a dimension created by one's distorted cognition, and upon further asking, Morgana states that if a desire is twisted enough it becomes a palace, the treasure being the heart of this palace and the physical manifestation of their most significant desire.

Sakamoto does not get any of the questions or their answers, which is expected for the tall teen and the exasperated cat.

"Well, Kamoshida thinks of himself as king and the school as his castle. Our presence is not going to alert the Kamoshida in reality so we're in his more subconscious state, I guess." The feline hums at the summary and Tsukishima frowns a little. Something's not adding up." If you're saying that a distorted desire has to be strong enough to become its own palace, then what if the desire isn't distorted enough?"

The feline went silent, blue eyes lost in his thoughts before answering. Although, it comes out stilted and hesitant.

"Well...there's definitely a place where the collective desires will reside...I think it is called...Mementos?"

"You're saying there's more!?" Sakamoto does not look happy at that thought, grasping his hair and struggling to contain himself. Neither is Tsukishima, who shushes the other harshly before he turns away, scowling at his apparent luck. After all, there is no way that he's able to avoid this. Not when he's been given an app that could teleport him to different dimensions and words by a long-nosed man of some ludicrous prophecy of ruin and rehabilitation.

Oh, how he abhors the way his life is turning out to be. Nothing is making any sense.

"Ugh, what did you expect. Never mind, just follow me."

Morgana rushes to a door and opens it, letting the two teens walk in. The room is small and filled with tables and chairs and for a second there is a shift, changing the dimly lit room into a more familiar view of a classroom and then back again. This causes the faux-blond to let out a shout and Morgana huffs at the dramatic response.

"I would tell you but you barely understood any of my previous explanation. Simply put it, this place is a safe room. A place that has the weakest distortion and keeps us safe from the shadows and other unwanted dangers. This isn't the only reason why I brought you here."

Confusion settles over the two and Tsukishima takes the time to glance around the room. It is then he spots a vent and Morgana casts his knowing blue eyes on him.

He's not liking this idea. Not at all.

"Are you expecting me to fit in that vent?"

Just like that, the feline lets out a laugh. "Ha, thinking like a Phantom thief, aren't we. You don't need to worry, this world here is where if you believe that vents can act as a method of getting out, then that is what it shall be."

"Well if your believing didn't turn you into a human then do you expect me to believe I can magically think my way through vents?"

And then he sighs, reluctant, brushing off the scandalised yowl that comes from bellow before approaching the vent. "Fine."

It's definitely a tight squeeze and Tsukishima is far from comfortable with how he is sticking to the sides but he pushes through. Morgana is quite adept, manoeuvring through the vents like second nature, seeming to understand where they are going and soon they find themselves outside along the side of the castle.

"Freedom finally!"

Sakamoto lets out a relieved yell, arms in the air, stretching sore muscles created from their escape through the narrow vents. Of course, this is harshly met with shushes by the other two, the last thing they needed is getting caught right at the exit.

Wouldn't that be cruel?

Morgana turns to the two as Tsukishima takes out his phone to exit and nods his head. "Well here's my end of the deal. I guess I'll see you soon then."

Tsukishima frowns at that. Did this cat expect to see them again? But before he can continue the thought the world shifts into an array of colours and revealing the front of the school building. Here it gives a view of the position of the sun and he pales, realising it's late afternoon and definitely late for school. However, when he tries to move he's filled with exhaustion, limbs suddenly growing heavy. A groan next to him tells that the other is in a similar state.

"Ugh, I'm so tired I could take a nap right here."

Same, but he's on a tight leash at the moment.

"If you're willing to skip school then sure. I'm leaving." He walks before hesitating and turns to the other with a merry smile, contradicting the sudden anxiousness that gripped at his throat. "Look. Say nothing of what you saw, unless you want to sound like a lunatic." The punk opens his mouth to speak but Tsukishima didn't let him. "Although I'm sure you're smart enough to think that yourself...Hmmm?"

By the constipated look on the faux blond's face, he definitely thought otherwise. Not surprising really as he left the teen without a second thought.

He still doesn't have his glasses, how the hell is he going to find class now?

~~~

Tsukishima drags himself through the doors of the cafe, bell tinkling at his arrival. He is tired beyond belief, mind numb and heavy. Earlier his excuse for his absence was useless as Ms Kawakami barely gave him a glance as she dismissed him, a half-assed warning on not repeating his mistakes was all he got before she went back to teaching.

He knows he won't get the same from Sojiro.

"Any explanation as to why you weren't at school?"

To see Sojiro sitting on the barstool, legs crossed and sipping coffee is equal to seeing a disappointed parent waiting for their child to come home after finding out they lied about their whereabouts. It fits the situation to the 'T' if Tsukishima has to say about it. Yet the calm expectant look on the man's face makes anger bubble within the teen, for many of the problems he's caught in aren't even his fault, to begin with.

"I got lost in traffic." Simple and blunt, yet utterly pathetic to his own ears. He still maintains his cool facade even with how the other narrows his eyes in scrutiny.

"Sure kid. Got whisked away some other place didn't you?" Wouldn't you like to know, thinks Tsukishima bitterly but the other continues without a sparing glance.

"You should know full well that I will kick you out if you get expelled. Just be glad you got away with it."

The teen only nods, because that's all he can do at this point and walks upstairs. Then he chucks his bag in a corner and slumps on the bed too small and hard against his back but is too tired to wince in pain.

This is going to be a small nap. He'll set the alarm on his phone to wake him up an hour later and catch up on work he's missed out on, that's all.

...That's all.

~~~

"I see you’ve awakened your power and very special powers at that. Your rehabilitation may finally begin."

After rudely being woken up by Caroline and Justine's slight nudge to listen, Tsukishima stands with his arms crossed behind the metal bars, face blank as he stares at the very wide grin that always marred the man's face, never failing to disturb the teen.

"You knew. Of course you do." The blond snaps, utterly tired and it's barely been a week in Tokyo.

He doesn't flinch once he hears a loud clang, Caroline's baton hitting the metal bars once again.

"Don't be rude to our master inmate or you'll regret it."

He acknowledges the wardens, suddenly growing cold as if dosed with freezing water. Apathetic. He no longer knows what he's feeling, his emotions become tumultuous, brimming under his skin and threatening to overwhelm him.

"I get that you want me to be respectful, but I have been thrown into another world, forced to accept said world and expected to come to terms with a prophecy that no one would elaborate on. I feel like I have some right to act the way I did if no one bothers to give me a heads up on - Oh look this app will teleport you to a dimension where everything is trying to kill you."

The wardens are taken aback by the harsh tone, speechless but Igor remains unfazed, smiling and spoke.

"I'm sure you've come to an understanding of palaces and your persona, correct? However, for now, there is no need to understand it all, too much and it will hinder your rehabilitation."

Is he...serious? Is this really all he's going to get after _all of that._

All he hears is static, eyes wide before he laughs, and laughs and laughs, edging towards hysteria. He grabs the metal bars, knuckles white as he tries to hold it in but it is futile.

Masayoshi Shido has brought him into this mess because of his own pride. Igor has brought him into this mess because of some stupid prophecy. Everyone did nothing, nothing at all when they had the chance to, leaving him to be chucked off to the side and left to _rot_.

He doesn't deserve this. He wants them to pay for putting him here in the first place. _He'll make them regret it-_

**_'Patience young one. You will have your chance.'_ **

And just like that, he finds himself calming a little. The voice cold and calm ease the growing wreck of emotions and causes him to sag a little, exhausted now both physically and mentally. He lets go of the bars, arms limp at his sides as he stares away from the three pairs of eyes that haven't left him.

He really lost it there, didn't he?

"You are merely human and thus I understand and send my condolences for pushing such hardships on you. Thus is the reason you must heed my words and let me guide you for times will grow rough. As it is my duty to guide you. "

The deep voice barely convinces Tsukishima but he has never been that quick to trust anyone from the start. However, he doesn't have a choice, like the many other situations that he's been forced in.

But to trust for information is one thing and to trust a person's intention is another.

If this man thinks he's going to trust blindly, then he is a fool.

The teen lets out a shaky sigh, brown eyes meeting beady black ones sharply. "Fine. I'm sure there is no harm in giving a more elaborate description of a personas purpose. Maybe even something on the purpose of the metaverse..." And then he gives a cold smirk. "Or is that too much for you old man?"

Igor let out a deep chuckle, ignoring Justine's small gasp and Caroline's appalled shriek.

"I'm sure we can get that sorted, Trickster."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha Tsukishima is staring to grow soft and then boom, "Igor" decides to ruin that. I swear he'll warm up to the twins...eventually. :'))
> 
> Morgana is going to not be an ass to Ryuji because I said so. Tsukishima may tho but he's gonna be an ass to everyone so-
> 
> This was actually written as a continuation of chapter 3 before I thought it was too long and decided to split it and add some stuff to it. Thus the very quick updated but no one's complainin. ;D


End file.
